User talk:Vivaporius
Make new sections as necessary. Keep them as neat as possible. Remember to sign all posts with four tildes! Archive I - Archive II - Archive III Continuation Woah three archives?? WyldStallyn 19:22, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva! Check out the Tau pics I found! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we can use them for DAT? Heck, may'be the latest one could be Farsight? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, I got new images. Opinions? And can you help me archive my talk-page? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Then I shall counter-bother! Can you look over Jericho and see if there's anything that doesn't make sense? WyldStallyn 02:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the guy is not important. I obsessed over him for about 10 minutes, then I was like "Hmmm... this is not his article, eff it." I didn't even notice the similarity to the Daemon Codex lol.... Anyway, Clarissa has one major issue: Sororitas are sworn to chastity, kinda like space-nuns. She couldn't be the daughter of one. I don't know if that's going to affect the rest of the article, but besides that everything seemed fine. WyldStallyn 03:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) They're sworn to save themselves for the Emperor, and since I'm pretty sure they still care about the God-Emperor, they wouldn't break their oaths. That, and I think they're sterilized during initiation. WyldStallyn 03:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Huh. I'll check my codices again, but I'm pretty sure that they're sworn to chastity. WyldStallyn 03:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure about presenting to GW for a Codex, but Black Library has a submission period from May 1st to July 31st every year. You could try to submit a short story about one of your less-radical ideas to them, radical meaning Xai'athi, since that would redefine canon. Here's the link to the submission guidelines WyldStallyn 04:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Well duh, you don't want Matt Ward to write Codex: Xai'athi! Who knows how overpowered they would become... xD WyldStallyn 05:08, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Destroy the Xai'athi? How and when? Truth be told, i dont remember this. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:54, January 17, 2012 (UTC) So Viva, whats going on? You labeled the Vashti a candidate for deletion. You got plans? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:04, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, I was there for the chat. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Edit Buddies Null Legion Hey Viva, I had this idea for a chapter. A member of the Brotherhood. The Null Legion, a classified chapter compsing of psychic blanks and Pariahs. So in the 21st Founding their is a Radical Inquisitor faction who came up with this project. They start this project with the purpose was of using the negative psychic powers of the blanks and augmenting it with the power of astartes. The Radicals had hoped to create an army of blanks for their purposes. They do this by kidnapping 10 young Pariahs from their fate in the Culexus Temple and use their genetics as a template. From there, the Radicals steal genetic samples from many other Pariahs, Blanks, and Culexus assassins. They use arcane and heretical technology from the Dark Ages to modify these genetic samples and mix them in the hopes of creating more psychic negatives who are vat grown. This has been met with suprising success. Though far from the army they had hoped for, they have manage to raise 100 psychic blanks Astartes, 10 of which are true Pariahs. It has been the implantation process has been the sources of their troubles. So yeah, Blank marines runnign around, taking down rouge psykers and combating daemons. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Wheres Idrissa go?[[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 18:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) So Viva, you've been busy. Whats going on with the Xai'athi? The Iconians are gone and so is Kumori. :( Are these new changes? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:53, January 19, 2012 (UTC) My honest view? I loved the Xai'athi, they were a well thought out and original article that is rare among wikis. But bugged me was its uttering immunity to struggler and strife (something that was in the process of being recified) and how overpowered it was. But even that wasnt SO bad when you factor in a few disasters. Long story short, it was great, had its problems, not happy its gone (sorta). Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I'd be happy to offer you my opinion. You are going to have to wait however. I need a little time to wrap my head around the significant changes you have made. Supahbadmarine 21:41, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Wait Viva, did you mean the old one or the latest version? Cause if it is the newer one, i'll need a little time to become more familiar. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, sir! Would you happen to have an EoM faction? Your servant, Gobba42 04:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nice. What do you think about interactions with my faction? Your servant, Gobba42 12:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Is that economic isolation as well- perhaps we could be trading partners. And what about banding together to defeat a common enemy of something? Your servant, Gobba42 16:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, are you having any Xeno problems? The Gretchin are good at fighting Tyranids, Necrons, and Orks. Your servant, Gobba42 18:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much. I will eagerly await. Your servant, Gobba42 18:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was figuring out something in Photoshop. As long as it doesn't have a different theme than the rest of the wiki, go ahead. The Xai'athi are a large enough project. Totalimmortal 05:46, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Xai'athi Project Thanks for the spell checking. Tell me if you have any idea. Your servant, Gobba42 19:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, im thinking of a chapter. Kinda similiar to the Marines Malovelent, just as mean to. But I need a name, I expecially like the whole Malovelent thing. So Malevolent Angels, Angels Rampant, Tyrant Lords, etc. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sweet name! As for the name i'll ask a few others for their opinion. And Necrus expanded that pic. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, I have made changes to the Null Legion, particularly around the "Service" section. Can you give some feedback? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Anti-Dante Hey Viva. Supa thinks I should creat some arch-villian. Im thinking of a bad guy for the Blaze Ravens. I dont want to play the fallen-brother card. But I was thinking of some Anti-Dante, parallel universe, evil clone, coincidental look alike, etc. One way or another, Anti-Dante is a renegade not aligned to chaos or anybody, but he is a master manipulater and a intellectual equal to Dante. Could command his own group of renegades. Wow the ideas are forming already. So, what do you think? Any ideas? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Im thinking more of a parallel-universe, evil clone, random look-alike thing. Dante and Anti-Dante are identical. Except Dante has a red-on-blank color scheme going on meanwhile Anti-Dante has a black-on-white thing (white hair). Anti-Dante is going to have his own warband (no chaotic, super advanced, love plasma). Though a name is an issue. Im thinking Viral, Cero (Se-ro), Nero, Zeraph, Belecross, Belcross, Mortican, Morticas, Morticar, Lucican. Opinions? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) If stuff you edit get deleted you lose the edits. Totalimmortal 16:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Eldar Issue I feel like I am only getting a fragment of the conversation. Could we please take this to Chat? Supahbadmarine 22:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for not getting back to you earlier, but my ISP is trolling me (I suspect - it cuts out every few minutes). I personally see no problem with Eldar slaves. Exodite worlds strike me as the most likely to contain potential slaves. However, I ask that you inform me more fully as to the circumstances that lead to the dispute. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Oh, I see it has already been resolved. My fault, really. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey there I realy like your threads, and the direction you are going with them. Keep up the good work and enlighten this wiki with your lore and fanon :) I do however have two small questions for you, if I may ask them: 1: why have you removed a lot of your pages, like the ones about the many Solaris Federation Breeds. I realy liked those, and didn't get the chance to read all of them. 2: This is more a request than a question. Can you please finish the page about the Xai'athi as soon as possible, cause I'm dying to read them :) Thanks, but I don't know your user name, so I don't know where to post my message. Well, I'm sorry, but I wanted to get the Xai'athi to fit the setting of 40k. I'll try my best to complete the Xai'athi for everyone to read, just having some writer's block at the moment. If you want to read more on the Xai'athi, you can check out the Rise of Solaris wiki. Thanks for showing your interest. [[User:Vivaporius|--'"Truth fears no questions..."]] 14:26, February 8, 2012 (UTC) It's embarrassing that I did not realize this before, but as Hatia is a Chaos God it is likely that she might have a minor Vralgazi Clan that worships her, and is shaped by her whims. If you like this idea then please contact me. Supahbadmarine 16:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva. I haave been a little bored lately, and I have been looking at Fantasy Battle a little. Anyway I have been entertaining the idea of bringing the Vampire Counts into the 41st millenium, and 40king them up. Assuming that I decided to through with the idea, I was wondering if I could use the Xai'athi to establish their background. Something like a mad Xai'athi scientists using a mixture of his science, and some arcane research to make his twisted new race. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 01:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool. So... What's your beef with the Blood Angels exactly? Supahbadmarine 02:45, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Well to each their own. Supahbadmarine 02:59, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. Vampires in space should not be so hard to find. Anyway we are talking about a civilization that spanned the planet. Even if the eldar flattened their cities there would still be artifacts around. Also, according to the article wouldn't human kind be on the planet at the time? I hope you can pull it off, but I have a feeling that having them be based off of Earth might result in a Flame-Storm.Best to check with Cal to be sure. Supahbadmarine 04:02, February 14, 2012 (UTC) You can take a shot a see if it works, but it is hard to completely wipe away all traces of an advanced civilization from a world. After all even their litter would be considered a miracle of science by primitive man. On a side note I am about to spasm with anger. I just typed Grimdark Vampire into Google Images, and recieved more My little Pony images than I can shake a blood encrusted Chainaxe at. Supahbadmarine 04:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I know! What Daemon possesses people to make grown freaking men salivate over a franchise aimed at little girls, and then propagate that blasted media like a virus!? Worse still I have to see them when I am looking for grimdark? Somebody must DIE! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!!!! >:O Supahbadmarine 04:33, February 14, 2012 (UTC) No kidding, but i find a world where someone can get disgustingly rich off those things sad. Furthermore I find a world where men go bananas over such a product in such a widespread way to be highly disturbing. O_o Supahbadmarine 04:39, February 14, 2012 (UTC) And now you all understand the cause of all the hate I direct at that show. --Lither My talk My wiki 05:13, February 14, 2012 (UTC) The reference is white dwarf 368, August 2010, page 50, paragraph two. Trulyrandom 14:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) For permission to be given I would need to see a summarised plan for the AT. Also, since Total was the one charged with ATs, run the idea by him as well. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I have no problem with it. Interesting concept. Just make sure to run it by Total if you haven't already. Supahbadmarine 21:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) That seems pretty similar to OP's AT, the "House Divided" one. It might work, but you'd have to explain how it would be different. Totalimmortal 09:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, just letting you know that I was actually there for the chat. -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva. I made a second color scheme for the Sons of Cerberus. This one is matte black, note its not pure black and actually is many shades. I thought that would work for a professionial mercenaries. Clean, simple, professional. But what do you think would work? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:27, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva I got a question. What do you think would be more demoralizing? 1. Leaving butchered enemy corpses for all to see. 2. Burning them to ashes in mass pyres. Then letting the ashes fall like snow on the enemy. EDIT: This is for the BoP. That should explain why I asked. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, check chat for a moment. The option I have been recommended is rather gruesome. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Viva. I am trying to find a particular picture for the Director of the Purgatory Program. I am looking for a picture of someone in black Power Armor or aristocratic clothing, with a mask similar to the ones that the Harlequins wear. I would perhaps like a hat of some sort, and perhaps carrying a cane or sword. If you come across such a picture then please let me know. Supahbadmarine 03:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Makes sense doesn't it? Totalimmortal 15:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh I wasn't doing this as part of the fad, I saw this pic and I was like "WHAAAAAT?! New Wikia pic for sure!" And so I did. Totalimmortal 16:04, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Before we get into the logistics of all of this I feel like I have to ask a question. Why are you so dead set on having Eldar slavery? While I am sure that you have your reasons, from an outside point of view it seems like you just want to establish the Xai'athi in a position as the superior of the Eldar in the setting. I am your master! At your service. 23:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) You're going to have to run some of those species by me, because I have never seen them. I am your master! At your service. 00:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, can you read the War Machines and give some feedback? I have made alot of changes to them and Lucifers page. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 14:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) IKR? I think that was from Rouge Trader, way back before you or i were even born. It was real funky back then. I hear guardsmen could be promoted to space marine. :P Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm trying to come up with a new story for my article. How do you think the Hellsing Regiment will fair against the Sankari? Lets say the regiment will be faced with the task with a reconnisance mission with a few companies of Space Marines. They are ordered to penetrate deep into Sankari space using stealth and brilliant logistics to their advantage. Somehow they stumble on the full STC library you mentioned and try to steal it back for the Imperium. How does this sound to you? 03:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) The message above is byIvanjoe123 03:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) All I can say is... dammit lol Ivanjoe123 04:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Interesting! Although the Xai'athi would actually be sixth, after the Rixari. As my article lost a fair chunk of it's history and relationships with the Xai'athi revamp! :P A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Overall I like the changes you have made. The only issues I can see are certain parts of the technology and Language. As far as the language goes, the sheer impossiblity of outsiders to decipher it will lead to problems with espionage. If their enemies have no possibility of translating their messages then it gives them an overwhelming advantage. Remember that the focal point of 40k is conflict. You want their enemies to be able to compete with them. I would simply stress that the language is extremely difficult to learn. As far as the tech goes the only thing that really jumped out at me was the claim that they are 1000 years ahead of humanity during the Dark Age of Technology. I think I have stated this before, but I am slowly coming to the conclusion that humanities technology at that time may have surpassed post-Fall Eldar technology. Mind you this is something of a grey area given our lack of proper knowledge of the DAoT. I can't say that it's NCF, but I am worried that a unified nation of that size with access to that technology would upset the balance of the setting. With the exception of those two concerns I have to say that the improvment is great. Your story telling skills have definitely improved since you first came here. I am your master! At your service. 06:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) No problem. You earned it. I am your master! At your service. 15:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Good job finding the link. I have to say that what he says is rather fascinating, but I am not sure that all of it is actual canon info, and not just his theory. Of course within the Warp nearly anything is possible, given that it is not dominated by orderly laws like physics. Though i forgot what the discussion that we were talking about these things was about. I am your master! At your service. 04:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Just out of curiosity, would any of the Morgans be a Captain in the Imperial Guard or Navyperhpas? I am your master! At your service. I am your master! At your service. 18:21, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Then I know which Morgan it would be fun to drink with! :P I am your master! At your service. 18:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) It just struck me Viva. You may have mentioned this on the blog, but I wouldn't have seen it. Where do the Adeptus Mechanicus stand in your conflict? Frankly they don't worship the Emperor, and they always make sure to look out for themselves. Who they would side with would be a tricky political issue since they are unlikely to join either side for reason of faith or loyalty. I am your master! At your service. 21:18, April 11, 2012 (UTC) In the emperor reborn timline, where ghazakull kills yarrick, does that mean he takes amrageddon? If so, I could write a story about it. Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw]] 14:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking Viva, can I rewrite the bit about the scism within the Adepta Sororitas. I think I can improve that part a little. I am your master! At your service. 16:48, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I just edited it. Take a look. I am your master! At your service. 23:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo Viva. Hey you wanted the Xai'athi to be part of the ET right? Seems like Legion wants to add a few chapter too. Well why not? What do you have in mind? The ET was suppose to just be a background for Viral, but to hell with it. We can throw in other guys as well. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) So a Xai'athi Exodus? Kind of what I had in mind. So would you want to add that or shall I? The Xai'athi are your property so I thought I should ask you. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Viva, for the method of the fall of the xai'athi, what do you think if... #The Tyranids roll in. #There is a mass necron awakening #The Necrons awaken, THEN the tyranids show. #Necrons awaken, the Onimongar join in. #Or all the above. Then after a while they have their exodus? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I just want to say I have finished the friest part of the story Last one standing. Can you please read it, and tell me what you think of it. :) Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw''']] 15:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello Viva. Hey I was wondering if you could take a look at Dante? I made alot of changes to Personality and Abilties/Traits. Also can you take a look at Viral? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, mind saving me from a boring chat? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I finally got around to getting a page up for the WH40k fanon wikia. Lemme know what you think. Here it is. Kokurokoki 22:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your support. I figure I just might need some help regarding the canon. Of course I will still be working on my own wikia as well. Multi-task FTW! =D Wow! Why you so pro? XD How do you manage all 6 of them!? :0 Kokurokoki 19:41, May 20, 2012 (UTC) haha I agree on that. I prefer to focus on one thing at a time. Perhaps I'll get to where you're at eventually. XD